Past, Present, Future
by Mandy9
Summary: The next part will be posted soon.
1. Default Chapter

This is my second stab at fanfic...........

* * *

Chapter One 

* * *

It was only yesterday that Nick's life had changed only yesterday.....

* * *

It was an ordinary day for the CSIs. They had just finished pulling a double. Everyone stared at the clock in boredom. Even though pulling a double was well very hard it was better then standing still doing nothing. Then the secretary approached the room. 

" Mr. Stokes someone is here for you." Nick shrugged and followed her. At the desk he saw a women about his age standing there.

" Nick!" She said. Nick looked at her confused. " Remember me Jen?"

" Oh ya! How are you?"

" Good and you?"

" Great!"

" So what brings you here?" 

" Well it's kind of a long story but to make it short your daughter." There was total silence. 

" What?" 

" I know, I know it happened a long time ago I was going to tell you but you left. I wanted a kid and-

" Are you sure it's me?"

" Well we need a DNA test. I'll get her." Jen left then the whole team joined even Greg. 

" Blast from your past Nick?" Sara asked.

" You guys might want to sit down." As Nick explained the situation no one seemed to care. " What, why are you guys smiling?"

" Man you're a dad." Warrick said. 

" And it's nothing to be a shamed about." Grissom added. 

" Plus it's easy." Catherine said. Jen soon joined them and Nick turned around. 

" Nick this is your daughter."

" Hi." Nick said. 

" Hi." Mandy said in return. 

" So what's your name and how old are you?" 

" Mandy Hanes and 11." 

" Nick Stokes um you don't need to know my age. By the way this is my co-workers, Catherine Williows. She's a mother to a 8 year old daughter Lindsay. This is Gil Grissom the boss. That's Warrick Brown and Sara Sidle oh ya and Greg." Everyone shook hands with her. " Al is the corner and that is Jim Brass." Jim shook her hand. 

" If you want we could get the DNA test over with." Greg said as Nick and Mandy headed off. Jen followed behind starring at her daughter. Greg hurried up with the results. " Alright Nick this indeed is your daughter." Mandy looked at Nick and so did everyone else in the room. 

" So Mandy do you want to change your last name?" Mandy nodded and smiled. Jen looked at Mandy for one last time. 

" Bye." 

" See ya!" Mandy said. As Jen walked off Mandy turned to her new dad. " So dad what do you want to do?" Nick smiled. 

" Let's get to know each other." 

* * *

Nick looked at his clock. Only yesterday I became a father to a girl that still looks at me as if I'm stranger. But whatever happens from here on she's mine. Nick got out of bed and went to get breakfast.

" I made you breakfast." Mandy said. 

" Thanks." Nick replied. No one talked during breakfast. Both Nick and Mandy were shy. 

" Oh dad one thing." She said. 

" What honey?" 

" Um mom is kind of marrying Conrad Ecklie."

* * *

Please R/R....... Hope you like! Next chapter will be coming up soon also can someone tell me how to add another chapter just to be certain! Thanks! 

~ Mandy~ 


	2. The Cases

All right next chapter 

* * *

Chapter two 

* * *

Nick almost gagged at what his daughter told him. " You can not be serious." He said. 

" I wish I was lying but it's true." Nick didn't know what to say. I mean really what was there to say. Ecklie?!? What's up with that besides that he's bald and hideous and Grissom's worst enemy. " So how long have they been going out?" He managed to say. 

" Some time in order for him to pop the question." Mandy said as Nick thought. Nick was going to marry Jen and have a family but something came up Nick had other plans and never proposed as he was thinking about it he was glad he didn't but what about the family part? I mean Nick thought he'd make the perfect father and now he has the chance but it just didn't feel right. 

* * *

That night at the lab Nick told all. Grissom almost chocked on his dinner just hearing Ecklie. " No offence or anything but was she drunk when Ecklie proposed?" Grissom said every confused. 

" I'd turn down that proposal right away come to think about it I would never, ever go out with him." Catherine said regretting the fact that she did go out with Eddie got married. The only thing she didn't regret was having Lindsay. 

" You know come to think about it I totally regret going out with Jen." Nick said. 

" But do you regret having Mandy?" Catherine asked. The room was silent. 

" No." Nick said, "that's the only thing I don't regret." 

" Well what's the case and when's the big day?" Sara asked. 

" The big day I don't know but you can ask her she's with Lindsay and Greg."

" The cases though." Grissom said, " A DB in apartment and one in a hotel. Catherine your working with me at the apartment, Nick, Sara and Warrick you got the Monaco." Although Nick wanted to work solo he was happy that the three of them were working together it was very rare that they did. 

* * *

Lindsay, Mandy and Greg were rocking away in the lab. Although Grissom advised Greg to listen to the music on his own time Greg didn't really seem to care until Grissom came in of course. " Greg!" 

"Yes." He said as he turned off the music. 

" Get back to work." 

" Well I am working you see I'm babysitting." Catherine laughed at Greg's replay. " He Lindsay do you like rock n'roll?" 

" Yes I do." Said Lindsay.

" Make sure there's no swearing." Catherine added as she gave Lindsay a hug goodbye. 

" And turn it down." Grissom and Catherine left. Greg smiled at the two girls. 

" I guess I should get back to work." Both girls nodded. 

* * *

The three CSIs arrived at the Monaco. Most cases they had a DB was at the Monaco so the staff new the drill. " Divide and concur." Sara said. 

" I'll watch the videos." Warrick said. 

" Not so fast man. We see the DB then see how it plays." 

" Right, right." 

" Anyway I watch the video." Sara said as she headed to the room. 

" What just happened?" Nick asked. 

" We got told man." Warrick replied. 

* * *

That's it stay tuned for C/G's case and more of N/S/W case also J/C wedding and how a past enemy affects Sara! 

* * *


	3. Solved

Chapter 3

* * *

Catherine and Grissom approached the apartment. " My god!" Catherine said as blood was all over the wall. " What the hell happened here?" 

" A perfect struggle to a perfect murder." Grissom said inspecting the room. Catherine began taking pictures of the blood on the wall. It was unbelievable. The women must have struggled gratefully for her life.

" Guess what I got?" Grissom said. 

" Looks like a nail." Catherine said. 

" Don't nails always bring the case home?" 

" Let's hope so."

* * *

" Well the guy must have had some fun before he died." Warrick said starring at the bed sheets.

" Nick you got sheets, I'll take bathroom, Warrick you got the rest of the room." 

" Man I hate doing the sheets!" Nick said getting the equipment out. Warrick began looking for obvious things like the murder weapon.

" Lamp is dented compared to this one." Warrick said. 

" Great get prints." Sara said. In the bathroom Sara didn't find anything unusual. 

" Hey guys there's two toothbrushes where's the other person?" She asked. 

" The murderer?" Warrick asked. 

" Or another DB." Nick said as he looked under the bed and saw a female body." 

" I'll go watch the tapes." Sara said leaving. 

* * *

" Toenail right?" Greg said as Grissom and Catherine entered the lab. 

" Yes do you have it?" Catherine asked. 

" Not only do I have that but your man. Joe Grim." 

" Thanks Greg." Grissom said as he pulled up his cell, " hey Brass get a hold of Hoe Grim. Thanks."

* * *

" So honey what do you think about this dress?" Jen asked trying on the white wedding dress. 

" Maybe you should ask me what I think about you marrying Ecklie." Mandy said 

" He's a nice guy." 

" And pays the bills. Honestly are you marrying him because you love him or you need the money?"

" Because I love him. And if you, and if you can't except that then I can't except you." 

" Fine! I'll be with dad!" Mandy walked out of the mall.

* * *

It didn't take long for Brass to get Joe and it wouldn't take much for Catherine and Grissom to put him behind bars. " Toe hurt?" Grissom asked? 

" Maybe you need this." Catherine said handing over the clear plastic bag with the toenail in it. 

" We got a lot of questions and you're here to answer them got that." Brass said. 

" Whatever." Replied the suspect. 

" First question what is your toenail doing at her place?" 

" I'm her pimp." He said. 

" Pimp?" Brass looked confused. 

" Ya her boyfriend." 

" So you visited her." Catherine asked. 

" Yep." 

" Well you're the only one who walked in and out of her home. So why did you kill her?" Grissom asked. 

" I didn't mean to! I mean I didn't kill her." 

" What really happened?" Catherine asked. 

" I found out she was going out with someone I got jealous, bad temper and murder are two different things." Brass said cuffing him. 

* * *

" I got the girl Sara saw in the video." Lockheart said. 

" Thanks." Warrick said making his way into the room. The girl looked at Nick and smiled. Sara began. 

" Boyfriend of yours?" Sara asked showing a picture. The girl nodded. 

" Can you tell us what happened?" Nick asked. 

" I'll only tell you." She replied. 

" Can you tell US what happened?" Nick repeated. 

" I walked in on my boyfriend killing a hooker." 

" So the other girl is dead. How did your boyfriend end up dead." 

" I killed him for killing her and cheating. Then I put the girls body under the bed. Satisfied?" 

" Yep!" Sara said as she was hauled away. 

* * *

That night at the lab everyone sat there quietly then Mandy spoke. " She's really getting married. I mean I don't know if she's in love or incredibly stupid." 

" If your mother loves him then why are you so annoyed by Ecklie?" Catherine asked. 

" It's not Ecklie, it's his brother." Everyone stopped and to Mandy so did time...............

* * *

That's all stay tuned for a next chapter!!! 

Mandy has problems that only she and Ecklie's brother know about and Sara is in for the shock of her life!

* * *


	4. Waiting

Chapter 4 

* * *

Everyone in the room stopped and to Mandy so did time......... 

* * *

" Mandy?" Nick asked. " Mandy!" He started to yell as if Mandy was deaf but she wasn't only in a trance between the real world and hers. 

* * *

It wasn't that long ago Mandy was introduced to Ecklie's side of the family. Mandy never even cared about who her mother loved or didn't. Every night she was with a new man and to Mandy so was Conrad that was until Conrad's family came over. 

" Is everything ready?" Her mother asked as the doorbell rang. 

" Yes mother." Mandy never called her mom mother only when she was annoyed or mad at her. 

" Go get washed up." Mandy walked away as Jen presented herself to Conrad's mother, father and older brother. As everyone came in Mandy came out and also met the family. Although this might sound cheesy but Ecklie's parents were actually nice but if Mandy could only say that about Conrad's brother Robert. Robert had this cold look in his eye that sent shivers down Mandy's spine but then again it was a cool night. As everyone sat around the table, Robert started asking questions only to Mandy which made her uncomfortable. After she finished what was one her plate, she went to the bathroom. No one noticed that Robert left too. As Mandy made her way up to her bathroom, Robert closely followed. Mandy sensed something wrong but ignored it, that's when Robert to advantage of her a ten- year -old, little girl. 

* * *

Mandy snapped out of her trance looking at everyone around her. Even Lindsay began to worry. " Are you all right?" Lindsay asked. 

" Ya I'm fine. Dad can we go home? I'm tired."

* * *

The next day no one said anything, although Ecklie seemed awfully happy. " Good day Grissom." Ecklie said as Grissom walked bye and gave a shuttered look. As Ecklie walked bye he saw Catherine. " Hello Catherine." He said. Catherine turned around and also gave a certain look. Sara and Warrick came out of the break room when Ecklie approached them." How are you two doing?" Ecklie asked. 

" Fine." Sara said very confused. 

" I'm good." Warrick also wanted to add 'but are you?' but then decided not to.

" Great!" Ecklie said as he walked off. The last person Ecklie was going to meet was an unhappy person. " Hello Nick how are you?" Nick pinned Ecklie against the wall and that's when Ecklie's happy mood became unhappy. 

" What the hell did your brother do to my daughter?" 

" Would you let me down and I have know clue." 

" Well she mentioned him and she's afraid of him so tell me." 

" Why are you pinning me to the wall go and talk to my brother." Nick let him go then left. Ecklie shook his head then walked off. 

* * *

Robert waited outside the school in a black Tahoe. He waited for Mandy...........

* * *

That's all hope you like. Also Chapter five will be dealing with Sara only and a little bit of Nick with the other characters......................................................................... 

* * *


	5. Hurting

Chapter 5

* * *

Robert waited outside the school in a black Tahoe. He waited for Mandy........... 

* * *

As the kids were dismissed from school Mandy said goodbye to her friends. As she looked around she saw a black Tahoe. The Tahoe only belonged to CSIs. The windows of the car were black you could barely see the driver and that was the point. Mandy stared at the car and the horn beeped for her. Mandy thought it was her father and she was happy. As she approached the car and opened the passengers side she soon found out it wasn't her father it was her worst nightmare. 

" Robert!" Mandy said in shock. 

" Get in the car." He said. 

" No!" She yelled back trying not to make a scene. As she was about to pull away he grabbed her by the arm and said, 

" were do you think your going?" Mandy wanted to fight back but it was no use. 

* * *

Back at the lab it was again silent then the secretary came into the break room. " Sara there's someone here for you." The secretary walked off. 

" Oh I guess I have a kid now to." Sara joked as the rest of the room laughed. 

" That was not funny!" Nick said defensively. Sara and the rest of the room released that Nick didn't take fatherhood as a joke. 

" Sorry." Sara said. As Sara walked out she found this blonde woman standing there.

" Sara!" She said in an angry voice. As the Las Vegas team approached Sara, Sara knew who she was dealing with. Christina Rich, a CSI from San Francisco, Sara's worst enemy. Christina was also Sara's age and when she looked at Nick found him very attractive. " Why did you ditch us?" She asked. 

" Are you saying I'm good and you want me back?" Sara asked. 

" No, not at all." 

" Good because I would never come back. Las Vegas is my new home." Christina focused her attention to Nick. 

" Well aren't you going to introduce me?" Christina asked. 

" Why not. This is the boss, Gil Grissom. This is Catherine Williows and her daughter Lindsay. This is Warrick Brown. That's Jim Brass the detective and that's Greg Sanders. Oh this is Nick Stokes and his- 

" Hi I'm Christian Rich." She said shaking his hand. Sara continued, 

" and his, has anyone seen Mandy?" She asked. 

" Mandy's your sister?" Christina asked. Nick shook his head no. " Your cousin?" Another no. " Your niece?" Another no. 

" It starts with a D." Sara said. 

" Oh your dog!" Christina said. 

" No his daughter you dumbass!" Sara said really annoyed. Nick being very offended walked away. " Hey Nick." Sara said as Nick turned around, " run don't walk." Lindsay started laughing and Christina gave Lindsay an evil look. Catherine gave Christina an evil look as well. Shortly everyone left. 

" Thanks a lot Sara!" She said. 

" Your Welcome." Sara said in return also leaving.

* * *

" Where are you taking me?" Mandy said in a scared voice. 

  
  


" That's for me to know and you to find out. Robert became lost and pulled over to ask for directions. The people he went to visit let him inside. Robert wasn't scared that she'd escape because he tied her up real good or so he thought.

" Eleven years being neglected you learn a few tricks." Mandy successfully got out of the ropes and out of the car. It would have been to risky to go to some ones house so she ran into the woods of the urban area. As Robert left the house, he said thank-you to the people and headed back to the Tahoe only to find her gone. 

* * *

That's it please R&R hope you like. Next chapter Mandy finds herself in more trouble and the CSIs are out looking for her. Also Sara gets attacked!!!!! 

* * *


	6. Lost & Found

Chapter 6 

* * *

Nick had just finished talking to Jen. Jen said that she hasn't seen Mandy at all and Ecklie didn't pick her up. Nick began to worry It had been a day that she was missing. He decided to call her friend's house but even they didn't know where she went. 

* * *

Mandy stopped to take a break. Not only was she tiered, but scared and lost. Mandy realized that Robert was close. "Son, of a bitch." Mandy said as she leaned against a tree, "I'm too tired to continue, but I should go look for help." Mandy started to walk further into the woods. She was unfamiliar with the scenery, she couldn't remember how she got into this mess. 

* * *

Nick looked everywhere for her. "Damn!" Nick threw a beaker on the ground as Sara came in, "I'm fine." Sara said as she picked up the glass.

"Sorry, I just, I just can't find Mandy anywhere." Catherine walked in, "You know, when Lindsay was playing tag with her friend, she hid near the woods, maybe Mandy ran into the woods." 

Nick jumped up, "Good Idea. Thanks Cath." He kissed Catherine and Sara on the cheek and dashed out of the room. 

* * *

The woods had a lot of trees, if you never been here, you could get lost. Nick drove up and down, left and right, no Mandy. It was no use then he spotted another Tahoe.

* * *

'Oh no!' Mandy thought as she heard footsteps come closer and closer. Mandy began to cry. " Somebody help me!" She screamed as the footsteps came closer and closer. Mandy tried to run but she couldn't she was in pain and very tired. " Somebody help me!" She said again. Both Nick and Robert heard her scream as both of them were closing in on her. " Please Somebody help me!" Her screams became louder and louder. Nick wondered why she was screaming then thought about the Tahoe and who could be after her. Mandy fell on the ground. Her cries echoed in the woods and it now Mandy knew that it over, she would give up. If Robert got a hold of her he would rape her then kill her then someone touched her shoulder. Mandy jerked but didn't urn around, but something made her as she turned around she saw a teary face man. Mandy got up. " Daddy!" She said hugging him with more tears coming down her face. Nick rubbed her back trying to sooth her. 

" Shh." He said quietly, "it's over." Robert heard another voice and decided to get away before he was caught. 

" I'll get you Mandy." Robert said, " you may be safe but not for long."

* * *

"Mandy!" Lindsay said excitedly, "Your back!" Mandy hugged Lindsay. 

"It's good to be back. What were you doing?" 

"Dressing up Greg." 

Lindsay said as she led Mandy to a sleeping Greg who was covered in lipstick, eye shadow and all sorts of girly things. "Sara helped too." 

"Where is Sara now?" Mandy asked

"She went to get a dress. For Greg." Sara came back with a dress and put it on Greg. Everyone including Grissom watched Greg wake up. Warrick and Nick couldn't help but laugh. 

" Your back." Greg said. 

" Yep." Mandy said trying to hold in her laugh. 

" What, what's so funny?" Grissom gave Greg a mirror. " Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed. " What the," Greg realized that Lindsay was there and didn't continue. " What did you do to me?" 

" We um dressed you up." Sara said. Lindsay smiled. Then Greg made a little smile. " What's wrong?" Sara asked. 

" It is kind of funny." Everyone in the room laughed.

* * *

That's it. I would just like to thank my sis who helped out in this chapter. Also more coming up! Please R&R thanks!!!!!!


	7. Down

Chapter 7

* * *

The next day at the lab it was getting the information out of Mandy. Everyone was in the room including Ecklie. " The person who kidnaped me was Robert Ecklie." She said. Everyone turned toward Conrad. 

" It wasn't him alright he's innocent. He would never hurt Mandy." 

" He kidnaped me!" Mandy said. 

" It was your brother." Nick said. Conrad got angry. 

" Like you guys are going to believe Nick Stokes. He's the one who slept with a hooker!" Ecklie said. Mandy got angry. 

" Like you're the one to talk, your marrying one!" She said defensively. " Jen was never a hooker until after I was born."

" She's not a hooker!"

" What do you know about my mother? Nothing that's right. But I know her she's a two timing ass!" Mandy said. Everyone in the room went dead silent even Nick.

" Mandy! Don't talk about your mother like that!" Ecklie said raising his voice. 

" What are you going to do about it? Rape me like your brother did." 

" Enough!" Ecklie said slapping her. Everyone in the room jumped. Mandy looked at him not crying at all. 

" What are you afraid it's true? Are you afraid that your brother your good old brother is actually a rapist, well I got news for you, he is and you know what if you marry Jen I'm going to make your wedding day hell.." Mandy got up and left. Greg followed her, the Sara, Warrick, Catherine and Nick. Grissom stayed in the break room. Ecklie looked at him then Grissom got up and left.

* * *

Robert looked into the mirror and loaded his gun.

* * *

Christina came back to the lab. " You got to be kidding me." Sara said as she saw her. 

" You know what Sara?" Christina asked. 

" No, no I don't know." Sara replied. 

" There's only one room for us in Nick's heart you have to go." Sara laughed. 

" You think I like Nick? Please. I'm going out with someone." Christina didn't care. She pulled out her gun. 

" NO!" Sara screamed as it was fired. Sara fell to the floor and Christina runs out of the building. Mandy heard a noise and went to check what was going on. Then she saw Sara holding her wound. 

" Sara!" She screamed. " Somebody, help!" She yelled. Everyone ran to see what was going on Nick called for an ambulance as everyone put pressure on the wound. As the ambulance came they hauled Sara away.

* * *

Stayed tuned for chapter eight!!!!!


	8. Pain

Okay before I start chapter 8 I would like to make a few notes. It has been two days since Sara got shot. Detective Secula will be added in the plot but since they don't have a first name for her I made one up Jessica. So don't start yelling at me okay. 

* * *

Chapter 8 

* * *

Sara woke up to see everyone greet her. " Hey Sara how are?" Warrick asked. 

" Good I guess." She said. 

" Well were glad you pulled through." Catherine said. 

" Ya! Were so glad to have you back." Lindsay said. Sara smiled. 

" Well you get two weeks off after your dismissed from the hospital." Grissom said. " And I am glad you are alright." 

" Well you are so lucky I didn't play with your face Sara." Greg said. " But then again it is good to see you with your eyes open." 

" How long have I been asleep?" Sara asked. 

" 48 hours." Nick said. " Do you want anything?" 

" No thanks." Sara looked at the hospital food and smiled. 

" Why are you smiling?" Lindsay asked. 

" It helps the gag reflex." Sara replied.

" Don't worry." Brass shouted from down the hall. 

" We brought you something to eat." Mandy replied giving her the bag. 

" You guys are savors." 

" Actually I'm a crime scene investigator." Nick joked as Sara ate her chocolate chip muffin. " So anything new happen?" 

" Not really." Catherine said sitting down. 

" Good. Have you guys seen Christina?" Sara asked. 

" Yep she asked Nick out." Warrick said. " Then uh Nick arrested her." Sara looked at Nick as he showed off a proud smile. 

" It was funny." Lindsay said. 

" Ya truly a classic." Greg said in admiration. 

" Well you should get some rest." Grissom said as the gang got up and left. 

" Bye." Sara said. 

" Bye." Everyone replied. 

* * *

The next day Sara came into the break room. " Hey guys!" Sara said. 

" Hey Sara." Grissom replied. " Sara?"

" Ya what?" 

" Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital or if your not at the hospital at home?" Grissom asked. 

" Well I needed a rush." Everyone looked at her. " Come on, Nick got thrown through a window and attacked at his house and he was back at work." 

" It was a week before I came back to work." Nick corrected. 

" Please guys I can't staying at home is so boring." Grissom shortly agreed to let Sara come back to work.

* * *

Mandy walked up to her mother's house and just before she opened the door she was knocked out. 

* * *

Jen came home from shopping and went inside her house. " Mandy!" She called. " Mandy are you here?" Ecklie came up behind her and hugged her. 

" Hey." he said. 

" Hey. Have you seen Mandy?" Ecklie nodded. 

" I thought you were picking her up." 

" I thought she was walking over here." Jen consulted with Nick but even Nick didn't know where she went. As nick got off the phone he stormed into the break room. 

" That son of a bitch kidnaped her again!" He said. Secula was also there consulting with Brass about a case. 

" Who did what again?" Jessica asked. 

" Robert Ecklie. He kidnaped Mandy." Everyone in the break room went silent, then Sara put a hand on Nick's shoulder. 

" It will be alright." Sara said. Jessica saw how Sara was comforting Nick. Deep down inside Jessica had always loved Nick and she thought when they went on a dinner/date it was good but Nick never called and now she knew why. 

" Let's start to look for her." Grissom said. 

* * *

Mandy slowly opened her eyes and found herself strapped to a chair. Mandy winched in pain and then saw the bed beside her it had been a mess. Mandy also saw that Robert's t-shirt was on the floor beside her. Mandy began to cry.........she wanted this to end...................

* * *


	9. Cheap Thrill

Chapter 9

* * *

Mandy continued to cry then Robert came out. " That was great." He said wiping his mouth. 

" You stupid son of a bitch!" Mandy yelled back. 

" You know what I'm going to end your misery once and for all would you like that?" 

" Do I have a choice?" 

" No!" He laughed. 

* * *

Nick and the rest of the team were out looking for Mandy. Secula put her hand on Nick's shoulder as they were driving to Jen's house. Sara looked at Secula and then at Nick. Sara recently dumped Hank because she had feelings for someone, someone that might not like her at all. Secula turned toward Sara. Sara looked out the window. " Will find Mandy." Secula said in a reassuring voice. Although Secula always thought that Nick and her would get married and have a family but one beat the other and she was a little hurt by that but it didn't mean she wasn't going to try. As the team pulled up to The house. Ecklie and Jen were waiting outside. 

" I don't know who could have done this." Ecklie said. Nick got really pissed. 

" Your son of a bitch brother did it. He kidnaped her, raped her and for all we know killed her!" 

" You're the son of a bitch Stokes! Why you wouldn't be able to tell if a hooker was quitting or not. What is it with you and hookers a cheap thrill?" 

" You know I would like to ask you the same question or better yet your fiancee." 

" If your admitting she's a hooker then you laid two hookers the only difference is one got pregnant." 

" Stop it!"Jen said. " I wasn't a hooker okay I never was. Mandy got upset because I'd experiment with guys and neglect her and speaking of Mandy were the hell is she?" Nick stared at Ecklie then walked inside to her room. Everyone else in the team looked at Ecklie with disgust. Warrick wanted to spit at him but that would have made him a jerk to. As the team went into Mandy's room the noticed that there was no sign of struggle so it happened else were. Grissom took the living room while Catherine and Warrick took the basement. Nick sat down on Mandy's bed with Jessica and Sara by his side. 

" You know what Ecklie's right." Nick said. 

" No he's not." Sara said, " You're one of the best CSIs, I mean you were published in Crime Stoppers alright and compared to Ecklie innocent people went to jail while murders walked." Nick liked Sara, maybe even more than he thought. Sara had this convincing voice that put people who were down back up. Nick then turned toward Secula. Secula was that one person that you just couldn't call back after a date and Nick realized that no matter how much dates he went on with her it just wasn't there. " Well I guess we should start working." Nick said. As the team started to work the realized that whatever happened to Mandy happened outside since clearly there was no evidence inside. As Grissom looked at the front step he noticed a tiny blot of blood. 

" Catherine, get this back to Greg, A.S.A.P." As Catherine left in the Tahoe, Grissom and the remaining CSIs followed the blood drops. 

" Looks like the car was parked at the curb." Warrick called as he picked up the last sample of blood. " If we find the car will find the blood." Nick looked at everyone then thought. 

" When I found Mandy at the woods there was a Tahoe, I didn't get the licence plate but it's worth a shot to look." As the team packed up the realized they were a little closer to finding Mandy. 

* * *

Back at the Lab Greg had just finished taking the blood sample. " This indeed belongs to Mandy." Greg said. " But the samples you gave me are very little." 

" Wait I'm not getting you?" Warrick said. 

" Well the blood sample is like a nic, from shaving possibly or a small cut from a knife nothing threatening." 

" Thanks Greg." Nick said. 

" Hey I'm worried about her to man we all are." Greg said. 

" Ya and I appreciate it but what I don't appreciate is why Ecklie won't consider the odds." Sara stopped and perked up. 

" Maybe he knows and is trying to protect his brother. Why don't we pay another visit to his resident and a visit to his brother. 

* * *

" Please!" Mandy begged as the gun was held to her head. " Please don't shoot!" 

* * *

That's all! Please if you read this and you're a member to this site R&R!!! If I don't get enough I will close this fanfic......and if your not a user please e-mail me at charmed_779@hotmail.com with the title fanfiction.....thanks!!!! 


	10. All in time

Chapter 10

* * *

" Any last words before I kill you?" Robert asked. 

" Ya, go to hell you stupid son of a bitch!" Mandy said in return. Robert dropped his gun and cornered her. 

" One more smart reaction from you and you won't talk at all." 

" Does this mean your going to pull out all my baby teeth?" Mandy asked in a mocking tone. 

" Shut-up, you know I have better idea." Robert said as he picked up the phone. 

* * *

Back at the lab the pager went off. " Mr. Stokes Telephone on line one." Nick dashed to the phone. 

" Hello?" He said. 

" Hi Stokes now listen to me where are you?" 

" In the break room." He said unaware of the voice. 

" Good is anyone with you?" 

" Ya." 

" Put the phone on speaker." As Nick did that the crew listened closely. " I thought you'd like to hear this." 

" Dad!" Mandy said. Everyone in the room went silent.

" So you know how she's doing she'll tell you. So Mandy how do you feel?" 

" Like an abandon house." She replied. " By the way Robert could you fix the rope straight across my leg it's sore." 

" I like to see you suffer. So tell your dad are you having fun?" 

" Circus, Circus." Mandy replied. 

" Goodbye Stokes and crew." Then the phone ringer went off. 

" That son of a bitch, well can we track down the place on the phone?" 

" It was a cell phone." Warrick replied. As the team sat there Grissom was thinking then stopped. 

" Nick you got a clever kid." Everyone looked at Grissom. " Think about the conversation." Everyone did. " Remember what Mandy." Everyone did. 

" What she said didn't make any sense." Catherine said as she thought about it. 

" Well what she meant was she's in an abandon house straight across from Circus Circus." Everyone thought about it and it made perfect sense now that Grissom interpreted it. As the team approached the abandon house they didn't make much noise but went separate ways. Warrick and Brass went downstairs while Catherine and Grissom took the living room. Nick and Sara went upstairs and searched the rooms. As both of them approached the so called master bedroom Nick put his finger around the trigger. 

" Freeze!" Both of them yelled as the opened the door. Robert turned around and saw Both Nick and Sara. 

" Put the gun down you son of a bitch." Nick said. Robert smiled and put the gun toward Mandy's head." If you so pull that trigger, god help me with whatever I do to you." 

" You know Stokes my brother told me a lot about you. A nice person and all but you know with what you just said how am I supposed to believe it?" As Robert talked to Nick, Mandy thought it was now or never and without Robert looking Mandy managed to get up and send him to the ground. Roberts gun went off the rest of the team ran up the stairs. Sara had Robert gun pinned as Brass made the finally arrest. 

" Let's see what should I charge you with." Brass said. " Well let's see, kidnaping which is 5 years, rape which is life ya I guess your covered." Brass hauled him away as Nick ran to Mandy's aide. 

" Oh, oh please don't ever do that again." He said.

* * *

That night everyone went to dinner. " Is it all over with?" Lindsay asked. Everyone nodded. 

" Oh look at the food!" Greg said as there meal came up to them. As everyone finished there dinner everyone went to dance. Grissom and Catherine danced together,, Warrick danced with his girlfriend, Greg and his girlfriend teamed up and Brass with his date. Nick and Sara danced while Mandy and Lindsay sat out and finished there meal. 

* * *

Secula looked at the people dance and spotted Nick and Sara........... 

* * *

That's it please R&R thank-you 


	11. Football Case prt 1

~CSI~ 

* * *

***Authors Note*** I have lost the document for chapter ten and since I haven't updated in a while I have forgotten what it was about so I'm starting Chapter eleven with a case and it may or may not have any relevance to chapter ten. I hope you enjoy. 

* * *

It was a warm night with an occasional cool breeze. Most of the people in Vegas were at home or out having a good time with family and friends. Over at the football field Mandy, Katie, Emma and Taylor were playing a little flag football. Katie was on Mandy's team while the other two girls played against them. The play started off with Katie throwing the ball to Mandy. Mandy quickly caught it and began running down to the post line. As Katie cheered her on, both Emma and Taylor followed close behind. As Mandy kept running she tripped over something, flipped and cut herself with a knife that already had blood on it. Everyone ran over to her to see if she was alright. " Are you alright?" Taylor asked giving her a hand. Mandy grasped her own wrist as the knife had cut her there. Emma ran to get a cell and called 911 immediately   
  


The CSI team approached the football field not knowing who was injured or the real reason why they were called down. Brass approached them and began to talk. " A girl was playing football with her friends then tripped and slit her wrists with a knife that was left on the field. The girl told the paramedics that the knife had dry blood on it." Grissom nodded and began walking toward the knife. Nick began looking at the surroundings. 

" Were there other girls?" Nick asked Brass. 

" Yeah, their parents picked them up." Nick nodded. Sara approached Nick. 

" Nick do you think we could make a case with some one tripping over a thing and cutting themselves?" Nick looked at her. 

" That's the problem. What thing did she trip over. I mean she couldn't have tripped over a root from a tree. There are no tree's here and even if there was for an example across the street, roots can't move through concrete." Everyone listened to what Nick said and Grissom found it interesting. 

" He's got a point." Warrick replied looking around. 

" I think will need shovels and a warrant." Catherine said also agreeing with Nick's statement. 

" Good." Brass said. " I'll get a warrant and I'll have a few uniforms pick up shovels." Brass got on the phone and made a few calls. The warrant was being faxed to the mayor while the uniforms were on their way.

" Does someone want to talk to the girl?" Grissom asked as he was heading back to where the knife was placed. Nick volunteered with Sara and Warrick while Catherine followed Grissom. Nick, Sara and Warrick approached the ambulance to see a familiar face. 

" Mandy!" Nick said in shock. " What are you doing here?" Mandy looked at Sara, then at Warrick then back at her father. 

" Football remember, play game have fun. You said I could."

" I know I said I could but I mean what are you doing in the ambulance?"

" Getting stitches for playing football because someone forgot to put their bloody knife away. Literally." Both Catherine and Grissom saw Mandy and smiled. Although Nick was a little upset he was glad she wasn't hurt that badly. As questions were flying back and forth, brass interrupted. "Uh the shovels are here." The team headed toward the field then Grissom sighed. 

" There's no way we can cover this whole field." Catherine looked at him. 

" Well what are our options?" Grissom thought about it while the team stood around. 

" What if we can do the play all over again. Catherine you stand over here where the knife was. Warrick, you throw the ball. Sara you take pictures of the point of impact. Nick and I will observe, Mandy we need you to do that play again if you don't mind." Mandy smiled .

" Alright I was standing right here waiting for the ball, Katie counted three steamboats before she threw the ball." 

" Are you ready?" Warrick asked. 

" Let's play ball." 


	12. Football Case prt 2

~CSI~

* * *

***Authors Note*** This is the continuation from the pervious story. This may be in a three parts instead of 2 

* * *

" One steamboat, two steamboat, three steamboat." Warrick threw the ball towards Mandy. Mandy caught the ball and began running the same path she did earlier. As she was running she tripped in the same spot, flipped and landed by Catherine. Sara had one of those camera's that the film came out once a person took a picture. As she waited for it to dry, Catherine gave Mandy her hand. Mandy took it and got up. The team immediately began to dig where she had tripped. The whole team was shocked, this case went from nothing to something in a matter of seconds. " Mandy you want to know what you tripped over?" Warrick asked. 

" That would be nice." Mandy said. 

" A leg." Mandy shook in disgust at what Warrick had said. Nick looked at her then told her to wait in the car. It was about four hours later, the team devoured the field to find male human remains. Catherine sighed then looked at her gloves. 

" Why are my gloves green?" She asked? The green on her gloves were a vibrant color not from grass stains. The rest of the team noticed it as well. Catherine looked at the grass. The murderer had spray painted the grass to cover up the blood. Catherine and Sara began collecting grass strands to bring to Greg for verification. Grissom looked at the body. Without a corner he could already tell that he vic had been marked over and over again to be cut. Now the team were thinking about what could have dissembled him. 

  
  


Mandy woke up from her sleep and noticed she still was at the football field. She let out a sigh and left the car for some air. She began waling toward the bleachers when she saw something hiding. She wasn't to sure who or what it was. Mandy avoided it, tried not to think about it. It was dark, maybe it was nothing just a dark empty space. Nick looked at her, then went back to work. Mandy continued walking toward the bleachers and she began to walk up them when she felt something brush against her. She ignored it and continued to walk. This time she felt a tight grasp and it wouldn't let her go. The perpetrate pulled to a point where she was falling down the bleachers. Screaming really loudly the team and Brass ran to her aid. Brass went to find the perpetrator where he and a crew of officers chased him to he was cornered. Back at the bleachers Mandy had a gash in her forehead and was unconscious. Nick held her close while Sara got the paramedics. Brass came out of the bleachers with a man that looked exactly like the vic. His twin brother maybe? When the ambulance arrived they took Mandy to Desert Palms hospital, while Nick joined along in the ambulance. Brass had the uniforms take him in for questioning. 

  
  


At the corners office, Al identified the vic as Billy Jones. The cause of death was a slit throat, then to cover his body a chain saw was used to decapitate him. Back at the lab the prints on the evidence later found belonged to Mark Jones convicted of second hand murder. Sara began finding out more information about him. She found out that Mark was really a triplet, and that his brother Adam Jones was found dead in a football field outside of Vegas. As she continued to dish out evidence, Greg approached her. 

" The grass, that you and Catherine collected was indeed covered by spray paint." 

" Thanks Greg." Sara said as he sorted out the bagged evidence. 

" Do you need any help?" Greg asked. Sara looked up at him and just before she could say anything, Warrick came in. 

" Turns out that Mark is the youngest of his deceased brothers. It also turns out that his mother and father who both died of natural causes had over one million dollars. Now this is how it worked. Adam would get all the money but would have to split it evenly. While Billy's in Canada doing business, Mark decides to take Adam out of town. While they are out he of town he kills him and breaks the news to his brother that he went missing. While now that Billy inherits all the money, Mark has to kill him too, to get the money." 

" Well if that's true, why wait so long?" Sara asked. 

" So it wouldn't looked staged." Sara nodded at Warrick. " I faxed this over to Grissom and Cath who are with Brass now. Did you find anything?" 

" Greg confirmed that the grass was spray paint and all this evidence puts Mark at the scene." 

" But?" 

" I didn't say but Warrick." 

" You where, just say it." 

" But why would he make it so easy, like leave prints on evidence and leave evidence out in the open." Greg looked at them and spoke up. 

" Maybe he didn't have time." Both Sara and Warrick looked at Greg so he could continue. "This is my theory. He already finished spraying the grass and buried the body parts. But just before his device plan will not ever surface for him being liable for murder he hears the girls coming and takes what he needs the most, shovel, chainsaw and knife. While he is trying to hide from the girls he drops his knife and he can't go back without being noticed so he hides behind the bleachers. Then Mandy cuts herself and you guys go there and it's already to late." 

" Good theory Greg. But why would he bring all those things. Couldn't he have just left them at home?" 

" The grass you brought me which was sod and comes out like butter when pulled and dug properly shows a lot of blood. I didn't Luminal or anything but you can if you want." Sara smiled at Greg. 

" Greg write or type what you said and send it to Grissom and Catherine. Warrick you visit the corner and I'll Luminal the grass. Were a little short handed tonight. 

  
  


Warrick approached Al with a few questions. " The time of death was around seven o'clock, he most likely dissembled him around eight and berried him around the same time as well. That's all I know for now." Warrick thanked him and headed back to the lab with his report. Sara had finished spraying the grass which was placed in the garage, next to the perpetrators car. After she finished with the Luminal on both the car and the grass the room lit up. Sara quickly took the pictures and got them developed. Warrick met up with her and looked at what she discovered. 


	13. Football Case prt 3

~CSI~

* * *

*** Authors note*** This is the last installment of the football case. 

* * *

  
  


Once the evidence was neatly ordered and shipped away, Grissom and Catherine both waited at the police station for it. As the fax came in, Both Grissom and Catherine were impressed. No lawyer would be able to out wit this. As Brass, Gil and Catherine made their way in Mark looked at the mirror. " My client is invoking his right to be silent." The lawyer said. 

" The evidence speaks to us anyway." Grissom laid out all the evidence in front of the lawyer and Mark.

" It's just a bunch of pictures." Mark said. 

" But these pictures explain a lot. You were at the scene, you decapitated your brothers. You were in such a rush you dropped you knife that you brought along so that you hide all your evidence but you messed up." Catherine said. Mark looked at his lawyer then at Catherine and Grissom. 

" I killed my brothers you happy. I needed to pay a debt, a debt that I owed for quite awhile now. But my brothers were being asses and wouldn't give me the money so, there you happy now?" 

" No, I'm not happy. I'm just glad you'll be off the streets. Brass." Brass, hauled Mark Jones away, while the lawyer left a few words. 

" This isn't over." Catherine shrugged at her remark. 

" Well I'm going to tuck Lindsay in. Bye Grissom." Grissom said good-bye as well. 

  
  


At the hospital Nick talked to the doctor about Mandy's condition. " She had a pretty bad fall. She is in a coma and I don't know if she's going to make it. Your going to have to make some choices." Nick knew what the choices were but still asked. 

" What choices?" 

" Whether you'll keep her on life support or not." Nick thanked the doctor and went by Mandy's bed side.

" Please Mandy, please wake up." 


	14. No means No

~ CSI~

* * *

*** Author's note*** I anyone has read chapter 14 I have removed it because I wasn't that happy with it and for all those who do read this please R/R so I know I'm not wasting your and my time thanks... 

* * *

It was cold, she was cold. Nick removed his hand from Mandy's hand as he wished that she would wake up. He couldn't look at her without crying, he couldn't touch her without feeling like she was dying. Nick began to rub his eyes, which now he did without even realizing it. Once agin her rubbed his eyes and rubbed his stubbly face. Nick took a deep sigh then turned to see Jen and Conrad. Great, Nick thought. " Nick why don't you go home get some rest, will watch her now." Conrad said in a smooth but pushy way. Nick got defensive. 

" You want me to leave my daughter?" He questioned. Conrad looked at him. 

" She'll be my daughter too, so for your sake and her's just go." Nick got angry at what Conrad said. 

" She'll never be your daughter." Nick left her room, pissed off. As he was heading toward the elevator her saw Jessica. 

" Hey Nick." Nick smiled at her but didn't say anything. " Need a ride home?" Nick politely said no and decided to take the stairs. As he reached his car and got in, he sat for awhile, the turned on the ignition. 

  
  


At the lab things were moving along slow. The CSIs were short a person and short one person but heavy on the cases. " We need Nick." Grissom said as he had two cases and one of those cases involved three personals. As Grissom was deciding on what to do, Nick entered the break room.

" Got any cases?" Nick asked. Everyone looked at him. No one expected him to be at work. 

" Yeah we do." Catherine said. 

" Well when can I start, who am I with?" Nick asked. 

" Your working with Sara and Warrick on a triple homicide. Cath, you and I have a rape victim." Everyone nodded and headed off. On the way tho the crime scene no one said anything to Nick, it was silent. As the three of them approached the scene they were in for a shock. 

" Triple homicide?" Nick questioned. 

" Vega, I thought they said there was a triple homicide?" Sara, too was confused. 

" Turns out these woman can't tell the difference between homicide and armed robbery." Vega replied. 

" I don't get it?" Warrick said. 

" Uh, they said homicide thinking it was another word for a crime committed." Vega replied. Nick sighed and rubbed his eyes again. 

  
  


Catherine and Grissom approached the woman's house. The woman was a little shaken up but that's common in all rape victims. " Hi, I'm Catherine Williows and this Gil Grissom, can you tell us what happened and maybe who your attacker was?" Catherine asked. The lady looked at her, the toward Grissom who was getting the ALS machine. 

" I work long nights and I mean long, long nights. I have a boss from hell and I can't get paid for sick leave, if I'm not there no cash. Anyway's this job helps me pay the bills so I can't quit it which leaves me no time for myself and this baby coming along. Anyhow, I come home and I want to sleep, my husband on the other hand wants to make love. Well I don't want to so what does he do, he comes on to me does his little thingy and leaves. No means no, no matter if it's a married relationship or a dating relationship. So the attacker was my husband." She said, now more angry then scared. " And I'm pregnant god forbid his little " I like it rough" scenario didn't hurt the baby." Catherine looked at her, then the woman's husband came in. 

" Erin what the hell is this, cops surrounding the house?" He said angrily. 

" John I said no, so I called them in." John got angry and lunged at her but Brass with a quick swift got a hold of him and put him in cuffs. " Looks like your going to jail. Great father you'll be." Erin left the room while Brass hauled the away. 

  
  


Sara shrugged, she couldn't believe what happened. The girls first say it was a "homicide" then it turned out to be a robbery amongst themselves. Sara walked over to them. " You wouldn't have happened to, I don't know wanted to play an Insurance fraud would yeah?" She asked. The girls looked at her. 

" We needed the money." One girl confessed as she took back her things. " We didn't thin k you were going to find it." 

  
  


Nick entered Mandy's hospital room, this time cleaned up and shaved. Then he noticed a doctor, Jen and Conrad standing around her bed. " What's going on?" Nick asked. 

" Conrad and I decided to take her off life support." 


End file.
